Wires Pull
by BeazleFox
Summary: Don't you loove it when life screws you over? He sure does! And he knows exactly how much life looves him too. Because he's been reincarnated! As a girl. Yay Also, he forgot to mention he's blind now too. Fuck you, universe. (Reincarnated!OC, doesn't know a thing about naruto, hates everything)


AN: Hello, people. you've come to the wrong neighborhood. this is a work in progress! criticism is strongly encouraged, this is like... really bad.

waRniNg: childbirth, bloood, swearing... bad transitions.

anyway obligatory I don't own naruto blah blah.

* * *

"What do you think they're doing, anyway?"

Sadao taps his pencil against the table, thinking. If he moves the bedroom to the west side, he'll get more sun in the morning. The kitchen will have to face the north for that. Mom won't like that.

"Sadao,"

He could do a compromise though, more sun for him means they get a porch on the southside. They've been wanting one for awhile-

"_Sadao_,"

"...Hm?" He looks up, she's glaring at him with her beady black eyes, dark circles rest underneath them, "...Getting drunk probably- Why are you up this late? You look like trash," He glances at her swelled stomach, "Is it bothering you again?"

She glowers, then pauses hesitant, "...It's kicking my cervix,"

Sadao inhales his own spit and breaks off into a coughing fit, "Do-" he coughs, "do you need an ice pack?"

She stares at him, "How... would I put an _ice pack _on my _cervix?_"

He clears his throat and flushes. How _would _you do that?

...Maybe a turkey baster. Just squees it up there or something. Wait, ice packs are solid. So sitting on it might work. He thinks about what that'd feel like and winces. _Bad Idea._

"Forget I said that please," he says, "When's the due date again?"

Chitose eyes him but answers anyway, "November,"

"So another month then,"

She grunts, annoyed and he backs off. Her temper had been on a hair-trigger for months now. Usually, her mom, his aunt, would be refereeing, but she was out with the rest of the family celebrating his uncle's promotion to chuunin. Only shinobi in the family his uncle. Sadao hadn't wanted to go, so he stayed home. Chitose obviously wasn't allowed to go, being seventeen. And pregnant.

Sadao looks down at his drawings. Maybe he should build a crib or something, carve some animals and plants. Make it look cool and stuff. He pauses, contemplating.

Nah.

It'd be too much work. Just like these schematics are being. Sadao clicks his tongue and shoves his draftings to the side. He could contemplate the Kitchen Conundrum some other time. Too much brain power for one night, or morning he supposes.

The black-haired man slouches back in the chair. Should he go to sleep? Mmprobably. He looks at Chitose. Her brows were furrowed in thought. Hmm.

"What're you thinking about?" he asks.

It wouldn't do to leave his cousin alone, he'll sleep when she does.

Her mouth twists into a frown, "...What did you want to be when you grew up?"

He gets the feeling that's not what she really wants to ask, but, "I didn't want to be anything,"

"Really?" she asks, incredulous.

He smiles wryly, "Yeah, I got pushed into architecture by my Dad," Sadao puffs up his chest and deepens his voice, "_'You've got no direction in life! So, I'll give you some,'_" he snorts, "he used to say that a lot. So, what do you want to be then?"

"...I wanted to be an Actress."

"Ha, I remember that. Why did you, anyway?" he asks

"I just wanted people to recognize me on the street. I wanted to be liked, admired, I was desperate to be, and well..." she trails off and gestures meaningfully at her belly, "You can see where that got me," she says.

"Ah, that guy said he was a movie director didn't he?"

"Producer," she corrects.

Sadao gets up, "Do you want any tea?"

"Sure,"

He grabs the teapot and sets it in the sink, "He could come back," he says, turning on the faucet.

"What?"

"The dad," he repeats, "he could come back."

"No," she says, "He's dead."

He snorts, "Why so sure?" he asks and turns on the stove burner.

She looks out the window and sighs, "He was staying in sector three."

...Ah.

Sector three was a completely civilian area, but a few days ago some ninja got drunk and wrecked the place. The tea whistle pulls him out his thoughts and he takes the pot off the heat and pours it into the mugs that are spontaneously on the table. He bobs the tea bags briefly and brings them over.

he sets Chitose's mug in front of her.

"Oh thanks, plain green tea just what I wanted," she drawls.

He feels his eyebrow twitch.

"You didn't ask for anything in it," he grumbles. Green tea is best by itself anyway he thinks.

"I thought it would be obvious," her face is pulled into a glower, beady black eyes glaring at the tea.

"If you want something in it you get yourself, I'm not moving. My leg hurts."

She sticks her tongue out at him but heaves herself up and waddles over to the fridge, he watches her and takes a sip and immediately burns his tongue. Betrayed, he glares at the evil sneaky tea.

Chitose huffs a laugh and grabs creamer and the honey, "Retribution," she croons at him and she waddles back from the silverware drawer to her seat. She sets them down by her cup and holds on to the table. She eases herself into the chair. He snorts when she groans and relaxes into the wood.

"Hey!" she waggles her finger at him, "It's hard carrying a baby everywhere," she dumps the entire container of creamer into the tea.

"Mmhm, I'm sure it's _extremely _taxing," he drips. She huffs, and shoves a spoonful of honey into her tea, mixing vigorously. It's practically white now, he notices. cautiously he sips again. Still too hot. He blows on the tea.

Chitose leans back in her chair and sets the mug on top of her stomach idly shoving a spoon of tea in her mouth. Her black hair is falling around her shoulders.

His eyes slide to the clock, they're up later than usual, it's about two-thirty now.

He startles as Chitose's cup shatters on the ground, shes hunched over clutching her stomach.

...She's early.

She's early!

Panicking he throws his cup and serges out of his chair, Chitose is groaning low in her throat. A crash sounds as his cup shatters, "Smooth," she gasps out.

"Not the time!" he barks, running over.

"Its always the time, bitch," she snaps.

Shit, where should they do this? The hospital is already overrun he doubts they have time or space! Uh, fuck, bed it is, "Get up were going to my room!"

She grunts and grabs his free hand, using it to leverage herself up. It makes him unsteady but at least shes up. They slowly make their way toward his room stopping every few seconds for Chitose to breathe.

She growls, "Can't we go any faster?"

"Well! I can only go so fast when I don't want to push you! And! You're in labor," he grunts taking a step forward, halfway there. Why is it taking this long? This is a short house.

Chitose lets out a high keening sound and stops, "Fuck it Sadao, were doing it here, I-" she groans in pain again and slides down the wall, "I am _not_ in the condition to walk!"

* * *

Something is wrong.

Everything is covered in blood.

Chitose's face screws up in pain as she screams and pushes again. Sadao can see the head crowning. It's covered in blood and a white substance, but he can see the wispy black hair on its head.

There's too much blood.

He chokes, "Okay Chitose," he positions his hands so he can grab the baby, "One more time."

Chitose gasps for breath, tears running down her face, and pushes.

A cry rings out croaking and broken. it sounds like nails on a chalkboard.

He swallows and wipes the baby off, its a girl he notices blankly, her cries harsh in his ears.

"Hey," it's bearly there but he looks up at her. Her hair is plastered around her face by sweat and blood. Her eyes are clouded over in exhaustion. She's pale. Wearily she holds out her arms, "Baby please," her voice cracks halfway through. Their eyes meet, and he knows she knows she's dying.

Wordlessly he passes the baby over and watches her hold her baby for the first and last time. He sinks into the opposite wall, he's covered in her blood everything smells like blood, his clothes are soaked through with her blood too.

Something wells up in his throat as he watches her whisper sweet nothings. She's bleeding out. She's dying. There's nothing he can do about it.

His clothes are soaked through.

"Its a girl," he croaks, Chitose is feeding the baby, he didn't even notice it wasn't crying anymore, "Did you ever pick a name?"

She's almost corpse-like now, black hair striking against dead like flesh. Slowly she turns to look at him, her eyes are blank. She shakes her head.

"Ah," he breathes, "Guess ill have to pick for you, then," he reaches over and hooks her cold pinky in his, "I promise it won't be horrible."

The corner of her mouth twitches as she huffs softly, "It better," she whispers and he drops her finger.

Grunting he sits on the floor and lays against the wall next to her. He listens to her breath and matches his own with her. Together they just lay there listening to each other breath. slowly Chitose's breathing gets softer and she falls asleep. Sadao rubs his face tiredly and then realizes he just wiped Chitose's blood on his face.

He cries.

He's alone.

Chitose is dead.

his clothes are soaked and-

And-

The baby is crying.

He looks at it dumbly, its cries are raspy and worn like it has nails in its throat. It's red, too. He reaches over and removes it from its cold mother. He holds it close to his chest and slides closer to the floor. The baby hiccups, calming down, and he watches as it opens its eyes for the first time.

They're beautiful, a striking icy blue but...

He tucks her into his shirt and fumbles for purchase on the bloody floor. Holding steady he pulls himself up using the wall for support. Carefully maneuvers himself into the bathroom and holds the baby to his chest. He bumps his hand along the wall searching for the light switch.

If what he's thinking is true, this won't hurt. But if he's wrong... it'll be worth it. Closely he watches the baby's face and flips the lights on and-

Nothing.

The baby's blind.

Chitose is dead.

...Sadao sighs wetly and slumps against the wall. He's tired, Chitose is dead, he's lost and gained a cousin, the baby is blind, he's covered in blood and he just wants to sleep. Tucking the baby into the crook of his arm he slides to the floor and closes his eyes.

He's out in seconds.

* * *

He wakes up to the baby crying. it still sounds like nails.

he groans as he sits up, he's sprained his neck and his back aches. The baby is squirming and loud in his arms. sluggish he carefully moves her to his haori and secures her there. He grabs the edge of the sink and heaves himself up. His head pounds. He opens the mirror and takes the first pain killer he sees, gulping it down with sink water.

He's still tired.

Closing the mirror cabinet Sadao is greeted with his reflection. his hair is dark and shiny with grease. He has bags under his eyes and there's a big dry bloody smear across his face. Amazing.

He's jarred from his reflection by a particularly shrill shriek from the baby. Grunting he rubs her back. He wants the day to be over now, please.

He walks into the hall and is greeted with dried blood everywhere. And Chitose's corpse.

...Right. Numbly he realizes he needs to get her body processed and register the baby. He needs to name her too.

He's going to have to talk to a shinobi, isn't he?

He sighs and goes to find a sling or something like that. The baby shrieks again.

Also, feed the baby.

* * *

AN: woot woot. I'm the writing goooooood. jk, run me into the ground pls. i neeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeed it.


End file.
